Light at the end of the Tunnel
by Deathbecomes667
Summary: When it comes to words, Alexis Carter is a master. Joey's respect for her only increases as she launches a battle of wits against the cold CEO, Seto Kaiba. Will the dark tunnel of her mind engulf her, or is there a light at the end of the tunnel after all
1. OC description

ame: Alexis Jane Carter.

Age: 16

Birthdate: August 8

Hair color: brown with red highlights on the tips.

eye color: brown

Clothes: You usually wear a white tanktop, a black tie with a skull on it, a black and white hat that has a skull on the front Black cargo jeans and black skate shoes

Bio: you are Punkish, you have a quick wit and smart mouth, that usually gets you into trouble. You never back down from a challenge. You are a fighter to the core and you can trade punches with the best. You don't think of yourself as a punk that just what people call you. You grew up in a small town that has all the usual stereotypes. You never really fit in and had no real friends, this led to you picking fights. Your mother died when you were one and you can't remember her at all. You live with your retired army father and he, and a few of his veteran buddies are the ones who taught you how to fight. You don't take crap from anyone and every time you actually make a friend you would never let them take crap from anyone either. You stick up for those who have had the honor of being called your friend and you've got a few scars to prove it.

Your motto: "The only way to live is to live on the edge."

Heres a link to your pic:

i96./albums/l161/Gundamgrl/Light at the end of the Tunnel/Anime.jpg


	2. Chapter One

Rain pelted down on you as you ran down the street. You were a sixteen year old high school student and your father had just up and decided to move you across the ocean. "Great, just perfect. B-E-A-utiful!" You covered you're head with your hands and ran towards your house. When you got to the porch you sighed. "I wonder if dad finished packing yet?" You asked yourself as you walked into the house you heard movement in the living room and walked toward it. "Can you please help me pack, Alex?" He asked as he wrapped a framed photo in newspaper.

You leaned against the door frame and looked at your father, "Well, if you had at least asked me if I had wanted to move, I would have gladly helped pack. But you didn't so nope do it all yourself." You pushed yourself off the door and walked to the kitchen, "But, I will make you something to eat." You called back as you opened the fridge. "I am way too nice sometimes." You mumbled as you made two sandwiches.

"I thought you always wanted to go to Japan?" Your father said grabbing the sandwich. "I do," you replied, "I hate living here and my school sucks major ass. But you still should of asked me." You father chuckled at you. He had never been able to discipline you when it came to cussing. He was a firm believer that words are just words and as long as you didn't try to start something physical with your cussing it wasn't something he would get worked up over.

"Okay, next time I plan on moving us to Japan then I'll ask your opinion first, alright?" You rolled your at that and finished your sandwich, "What city are we going to anyway?" You asked, curious. "Oh, it's someplace called Domino city." You were in the middle of taking a drink of soda and you immediately spit it out all over your father. "Alexis Jane!" He yelled but you ignored him. "Domino? Did you say Domino?" You asked disbelievingly. "Yes." You father answered, getting annoyed. "That's the home of Duel Monsters dad!" You exclaimed, "The King of Games lives there, and not to mention Seto Kaiba!" You're father looked at you slightly confused. He wasn't big on games, not that you were. You really only paid attention to Duel Monsters because there were some really hot guys that competed in the tournaments. "Well come on dad! What are you waiting for? We need to pack!" you ran out of the kitchen into the living room.

"I should of told her before." Your dad said as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

END CH.

THIS IS YOU \/

i96./albums/l161/Gundamgrl/Light at the end of the Tunnel/Anime.jpg

Hey hoped you enjoyed the first chapter.

I know there's nothing going on yet, this was more to show a little bit about you, and your attitude

but everything gets moving in the next chapters.

message me let me know what ya think


	3. Chapter Two

You sighed as you walked into the three bed-room house your father had bought in Domino. You walked down the hall and stopped at one of the doors. "Well I've got a 75-25 chance that this is one of the bedrooms." You said to yourself as you opened the door to see the bathroom, "And that's just my luck. I've found the bathroom first." You closed the door and walked across the hall and opened the door. It was on of the bedrooms. You looked around, the walls were a light brownish color. "Nope this can be the study." You said to yourself as you walked to the second bedroom. Opening the door you smiled, the walls were purple, which was fine. As long as it wasn't pink. It had a nice feel to it. "Dad this one's my room!" you called as he walked by.

"Okay I'll let the movers know where to put your stuff." He walked out side and started talking with the men that were moving our stuff. You walked outside and looked around. You wanted to have high hopes about this town but, every town you moved to ended up the same. With you being an outcast with little or no friends. Then you would tell your father you wanted to move. Which didn't happen this time. No this time he just decided we needed a change all by himself, the jerk.

You were walking towards the moving van when you heard a shout. You turned around and saw four people around your age running down the street. One of which you recognized instantly as Yugi Moto. They stopped when they got in front of you. "Hey! We saw the moving truck and came to see if someone was moving in." Yugi said. You smiled, "Yes I just moved here from Florida." "Wow, you're from America." A blond haired guy stated. "Nope," You said, "Last time I checked I'm from my mom." you chuckled at the blond's confused look.

"Anyway, I'm Alexis Carter." You introduced yourself. "Oh, I'm Yugi Moto, and these are my friends: Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, and Tristan Taylor." You shook hands with all of them. You guys started to talk about all kinds of stuff. You found out that Joey was the third top duelist and that they all went to the same high school. After a while your father called for you, "Alex, come on we need to unpack." You turned toward your house and saw your dad walking towards you, "Yeah, yeah hold you're horses, old man."You called back. The other looked at you weird. "Oh, Alex you've already made some friends?" He asked as he came to stand behind you. You nodded and introduced them to your dad. After a few minutes you all said bye and you went to your room to fix up your bed.

The next day, you had finished unpacking everything and you plopped down on the couch with an over-exaggerated sigh. Your father laughed at you from the kitchen and continued whatever it was he was doing. You had sat staring at the ceiling for five minutes when you heard the doorbell. "I got it!" you called to your father. You opened the door and found Joey and everyone else. "Hey!" Joey said, "We're goin' to the arcade, we just wanted ta see if you'd come too." You smiled, at first you didn't think these guys would give you the time of day, but now maybe they where your friends. "Sure." You said, "Just let me grab my hat." You walked to your room and grabbed your favorite hat and looked at yourself in the mirror. Then you walked into the kitchen, "Dad, I'm going out with Joey and the guys. I'll be back later." He smiled and nodded, "Have fun baby girl." he called after you.

"So," you said as you walked down the street, "I'm going to Domino High, is that the same school you guys go to?" Joey nodded and threw an arm around my shoulder. "Ya see Alex, we rule Domino High, and now that your a friend of ours then you get a share." You laughed, because you had a feeling that was not exactly how it was.

Then you heard a voice, "The only thing you own mutt, is your pathetic duel monsters deck." You turned around quickly and looked at the jackass that had insulted your friend. "And it seems the Geek Squad has a new member as well." You growled and took a step forward, "You wanna start something shit-fer-brains?" You heard a few gasps from behind you and Yugi grabbed your arm, "Do you know who you're talking to Alex?" He asked, worried. You scoffed, "I know exactly who I'm talkin' to Yug. This here is Seto Kaiba, owner of Kaiba Corp, and _Second best duelist_." You emphasized the last three words. Kaiba glared at you, and you just glared back. "If you know who I am then, you should watch your mouth, trash." He said in a cold voice. You gave a short laugh "I ain't afraid of you, and if you insult my friends again you'll see how fast this piece of trash can kick you ass." You taunted him. Then as if nothing had happened you turned around threw your arm around Joeys shoulder and said, "Well? What are we standin' around for? Aren't we going to the arcade?" With that you started walking pulling Joey with you. Kaiba was left standing there fuming.

"Wow Alex, you just pissed off moneybags and walked away like nothin' happened." Joey said as you guys entered the arcade. You laughed and said, "Yup, I had to have the last word, and throwing his insult to me right back into his face was fun." The rest of the time spent in the arcade you guys laughed and played games. You beat both Joey and Tristan in a few shooting games and almost beat Tea in the dancing game. When you got home you showered, set your alarm clock and fell asleep, happy that you found a place to live that actually had some cool people.

* * *

Well there is Ch 2 hope you enjoyed it I'd appreciate some reviews. I need feedback. Feedback is good, even if it's bad feedback. oh and make sure to **read the top of the next chapeter there is a warning up there**


	4. Chapter Three

Okay before I start this story I'm going to say that **One:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and** Two**: there are some things in this chapter that will insult some people. My only explanation is I was raised never to use God's name in vain, but my parents never told me I couldn't use Hell or the devil's name in vain. Well,and the fact that Alexis is a very dark person and I can't see her ever using God's name as it is. I'm the author and she is my character so my word is LAW!!...eh not really but I can wish. Alexis writes her own dialogue...Shifty eyes stupid annoying muse...

* * *

Your alarm blared and you quickly sat up in bed. Looking to your left, you glared at the small piece of technology that dared disturbed your sleep. You slammed your hand on the snooze button and fell back into bed. You were just about to fall back to sleep when you heard a knock on your door. Your fathers voice called out to you, "Up Alexis! You don't want to be late for school." You grumbled and cursed the universe as you went to shower. After you showered and brushed your teeth and combed your hair you pulled on your uniform.

You looked into the mirror and you eyes widened. You gave a very loud scream. Footsteps thudded through the house and your father burst into the room. "What's wrong Alex?" He looked at you worriedly, then sighed, "You have to wear it, it's the uniform." You shuddered, not only was it a skirt but it was pink "I can't wear this, this _abomination_!" You screamed. You father just walked out of the room, "You've got twenty minutes to get over it, then you have to get to school." he said over his shoulder.

You continued to glare at your reflection, "I swear to the mighty Unholy Hell that the perverted old geezers that designed this uniform will die, die a most painful death," your dark thoughts were interrupted by the door bell. You grabbed your bag and ran out of the room, glad that you had thought to put on a pair of shorts under the skirt.

You saw the whole gang there waiting for you. Despite it being a slightly uncomfortable situation, you were happy because if they were willing to go out of their way to walk you to school, in your mind at least, they just might be real friends. Which was something you hadn't had since moving to Florida from New York.

"Hmm, Speaking of New York," You whispered quietly to yourself. You were about to finish that thought when Joey's voice caught your attention, "What about New York Lexi?

You looked at him, "Well so much for whispering to myself. Whoa wait a sec! Did you just call me Lexi?" Joey looked a little flustered at that. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Well ya see, Alex kinda makes me think of a guy, notthatIthinkyou'reaguy." He said really quickly. You laughed,"Joey, calm down," you said, "I was just surprised that you called me that, it's been along time since anyone called me that. Oh, and I hope your really quick words, you know that aren't decipherable, were that you don't think I'm a guy."

Joey nodded enthusiastically, "Exactly what I meant." You smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder, "Good puppy." You said. Everyone laughed and Joey started yelling at you. You put your hand over his mouth. "Now now Joey," you said, "That nodding you did looked really puppy like to me." Before he could pull your hand away you continued, "Think of it like this, Kaiba calls you a dog to insult you, I call you a dog as an endearment, in a way."

You pulled your hand away and Joey nodded slowly, "Just don't call me it in front of Moneybags okay?" He asked. You nodded and the group continued the walk to school. As the group arrived at school Joey remembered something, "Hey Lexi," you turned to him, "I don't mean ta push but what was it you was sayin' about New York?" You blinked, sighed, and then answered, "And here I thought I was the Queen of Avoiding Questions."

You smiled and went into your explanation, "My closest friend lives iin New York, My father and I moved around so much that I'm not really sure where we're from originally. We spent a year in New York and I met this girl, Mackenzie. She's an awesome person. Even if our methods clashed a little bit, and if you interrupt my story, Joey, I won't tell you anymore!. Anyway I was never a, well, peaceful child, for lack of a better word. I get into fights a lot, though that's not why we moved so much. Well I got into this big fight and I had like three big guys comin' at me. I know, not fair at all. Don't interrupt Wheeler." You blinked and instead of the four friends you made you were looking at the three dunderheads that tried to kill you.

You fought hard dodging as many punches and kicks as you could. One fist landed right on your shoulder. You had heard the crack of the bone as the brass knuckles broke it. You screamed and fell to the floor. You had pretty much given up, there was no way out of this one. The three thugs walked towards you laughing. You tried to block out there voices. Your shoulder was throbbing painfully, then a kick landed on you right side. You brought your right hand up and tried to defend yourself. The steel toed boots hurt. Then as suddenly as it begun everything stopped. You were in a lot of pain so you knew you weren't dead, but what happened, why had they stopped. You opened your eyes and saw one of the ugly brutes laying on the ground, unconscious. At least you hope he was unconscious, you didn't need to be thought of as a killer. then you pulled your head up and saw a girl about your age defending herself. She seemed to be a pro at dodging attacks, not one seemed to hit her. Then she ran forward. Switching to offense, this sudden move seemed to stun the last two idiots, as they stopped completely. She took one down, with a hard kick to the knee, and added a spin kick to his face. You pushed yourself up and ran to the girl, she didn't seem to notice that the other goon was advancing on her. You launched yourself at the guy, hitting him repeatedly in the side of his stomach. As she turned and delivered a kick straight into his gut. The guy fell down.

The girl then turned to me and gave a small smile, "Hey there, I'm Mackenzie, you can call me Mac though. Are you okay?" She offered her hand for you to shake. You took her hand and smiled back, "Yeah, I'll be fine after I get some ice. I'm Alexis, by the way."

The bell rang, ending your story and bringing you back to the present. Your friends jumped, having been startled by the bell as well. Yugi walked up to you and said, "Well if she was willing to help someone she didn't even know, she must be a great person." You smiled and nodded. You walked to your first class of the day, you had this class with the whole gang and you had all gone through your schedule, finding that you had at least one of them in each of your classes. As you all walked into your class, your happy face changed to a glare. Kaiba had this class. "Why is he even in school he owns a company for Lucifer's sake!" You grumbled.

This seemed to get his attention because he turned to look at you, when he realized who you were he glared. Now you were a fighter, there was no way in the name of the mighty Unholy Hell you were going to back down, You glared right back at the egotistical bag of douche. Before either of you could say anything resembling an insult, the teacher walked into the class.

She told the class to take their seats and asked the new student to step up to the teacher's desk. You did as your were asked and introduced yourself. After you were told to take your seat you sat behind Joey, which happened to put you right in front of Kaiba, _'stupid assigned seat, stupid teachers, stupid school, stupid Kaiba'_ you sighed quietly and tried to stop your thoughts from going to calling stuff stupid to thinking about the ways to murder a cold annoying CEO. Your mind had this tendency to latch onto one thing and form this irrefutable hate to said thing. It annoyed you at times. _'The stupid pink uniform wasn't all that bad, that had just received a death thought and then it never came up again. The skirt didn't insult my friends. That stupid egotistical douche-bag major jerk of a CEO however, he insulted Joey and he probably would have insulted the others too.'_ The bell rang pulling you out of your thoughts. Joey walked to your desk. "Are you okay Lexi? You seem a bit distant." You looked up at him and smiled. "I kinda got lost in murderous thought about douche-bag, uh I mean Kaiba." You said making sure Kaiba could hear you but not the teacher. Kaiba glared at you and walked out of the classroom.

You ran after him before your mind even processed what you were doing. "What Kaiba, no witty comeback from the big bad dragon?" you taunted. Joey came up behind you and grabbed your shoulders as Kaiba turned around. "You know Carter, you may think your smart but even that mutt holding you back is smarter than you will ever be." You growled, nobody and you meant nobody insulted your intelligence, it was the one type of insult that could be directed at you that actually affected you, "You take that back ass-wipe." You growled as he laughed. The two of you had the attention of everyone in the hallway. Kaiba glared at you, "What? You can spit out insults but you can't take them?"

"That's enough Kaiba! Just leave her alone." Joey said. This caused Kaiba to laugh once again, "Sticking up for your girlfriend Wheeler and I though even you were above such trash. No I can't call her trash, that's an insult to every landfill in the world." Nobody seemed to notice how that insult just rolled off of you, not even warranting a comeback but getting one just to have the last word. "Yeah," you whispered, "I may be trash in your book Kaiba, but in mine, _you_ are the sad one. Look at you no friends, not because people don't like you, no, you push people away before they even get close to you. You remind me of someone I know. And it's really sad. Get out of here Kaiba, you are not worth my time." With that whispered mini-speech, you pulled out of Joeys grip and left Kaiba standing in your wake. The crowd that was standing around slowly, silently dispersed.

Kaiba stood rooted to his spot. This time he was stunned. No one had every talked to him that way and got away with it. She had talked to him as if he were a little boy who had done something wrong. Not yelling, no, yelling could be easily conquered. She had whispered it, and he could swear he had heard sadness in her voice. Kaiba shook his head and walked toward his class. Deciding to ignore the filthy thing for the rest of the school year. Even though her last words echoed in his mind _'your not worth my time.'_ The girl pissed him off! Nobody said something like that to him, Nobody! looks like he couldn't just ignore her after all.

* * *

ooooh take a look at that. This chapter is thanks mostly to one of my two muses. This one was Alexis' brain child. I meant no offense to anyone in this chapter, but the annoying Hell comments will show up in other chapters, as well as some unique sayings.

I have another Character coming into this story. She is the main character of my other story

"Never Enough Time" It's on Quizilla until I move it over here.

I guess you could call them companion fics but you don't have to read the other one to get this one.

let me know how I'm doin' and if you likey my ficcy


End file.
